The 72nd Hunger Games
by CDAStatistics
Summary: This based is off the novel originally written Suzanne Collins. I wrote this in 1st person, as well as in my own perspective. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for checking it out! Feel free to PM or review anytime.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games

Chapter 1  
The day of the reaping day is slightly cloudy, and has a nice breeze. I am wearing a formal shirt and khakis with nice dress shoes as I walk to the center of District 11. District 11 is a largely populated district, over 25000 people living within it. My name is Chris, I am 12 years old and this of course, is my first time in the reaping of the Hunger Games. Our district is the agricultural district, where we harvest crops. Most families are poor and starve at the cruelty of the Capitol, whom are the leader of the 12 remaining districts. They punish us each year by making us participate in the Hunger Games. The Hunger games happen every year, it is aired live every year, and we are forced to watch it. The rules are simple, each district gives a boy and a girl ages 12-18 called a tribute, which are chosen by random in which their name is pulled from the reaping are placed in an arena and throughout several weeks, 23 tributes meet death and 1 survives.

Since I am 12 my name is only in the reaping ball 1 time. My Father is high in the agricultural business as a V.P., so he makes a fair amount of money, so I don't have to do tesserae. Tesserae are when you put your name in the reaping ball more times in exchange for free food. I walk slowly to the center of the district. I see several of my friends. No girls are on this side of the reaping space. Ther separate us by gender and age. Now, out of the 25000 citizens of District 11, roughly 11000 are adults, 7000 boys, and 7000 girls. There is no way they could fit all the boys and girls into the district square, so this is how it works.

Really, the reaping happened yesterday. They already know who the boy and girl tribute are. Out of the 7000 boys only 500 will be chosen to actually go to the square. Now, obviously if you weren't called to go the town square, you know you are not this year's tribute. If you are chosen, now it is time to get worried. Logically, you must see sense that 499 out of 500 boys won't be chosen. But now your odds of not being this year's tribute just dropped about 6500 people. I glance over and see my mom waiting to the side with several parents, all nervous of the thought there son might be chosen. A tall dark skinned gentleman is now telling us to be quiet.

"Quiet down now children!" His voice booms into the microphone. " We will now begin the reaping, Happy Hunger Games!" He and a couple other officials start clapping, except no one else joins in, making them look very awkward. The man begins to start reading off names alphabetically. I am not paying attention though. I come only to my senses when I notice several people looking at me. To the right I see my mom's face has gone very pale. She mouths the words "Go on." My heart sinks and I almost begin to cry in disbelief. My name was chosen. I walk over to the town square, give the rather rude officials my name, and they guide me to a roped off area that says 12B, meaning 12 year old boys. Never have I felt so nervous, and it doesn't help that I am practically the only person in the square. However, slowly but most definitely, males and females start to flood in the square. After of what I guess 40 minutes would be, the gates close and everything becomes disturbingly quiet. The sound of a woman with heels on echoes, and I see Alice Fall, the woman who reaps the names, skip on stage with a gleeful smile.

"Congrats to the boys and girls here in the square!" She squeals. "Let's begin with the ladies." Like it matters I think, every slip in that reaping ball has the same name on it, ensuring that the girl reaped yesterday, will be reaped again. Alice's hand sinks deep into the many slips and grabs one of the many papers. "Our young lady representing District 11 is Victoria Sun!" There were a few moments of silence, then screaming and crying. Like a child does when you take away their favorite toy, except this time, they are taking away a child's life. Officials are dragging this poor girl to center stage. In the background it projects some pointless information on her. She is 17, and her name was in the reaping ball 21 times. She has dark black hair, and is very tall and skinny. "Come on this will be fun," encourages Alice. She tries to give Victoria a hug but Victoria pushes her away. Alice for a brief second looked offended, but ignored it and went on with the ceremony. "Next the gentlemen." I look around one last time and hope that there are enough boys in here to lower my odds of being picked. But something frightens me. I wonder if it is me, or I am just being paranoid, but every official, every guard, and even the mayor of the district seem to be looking at me. I quickly start praying that it won't be me, but apparently I said my prayers too late because she says the only name I don't want to here. Christopher … … ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
In past years tributes that have been called try to hide in the crowd. This of course is futile, because they have been watching you the whole time you entered the square. Peacekeepers are already walking me toward the stage now. I don't cry out, that will do no good for me. My face is shining up on the screen, with my age, and how many times my name was in the reaping ball. 1 time. They show the faces of my friends, who are by the looks of it in shock at the moment. My mom is crying, and my dad is comforting her with his arms. Other people are sad also, because I am only 12 years old. The possibility of me winning the games is next to nothing.

"Settle down, settle down!" Alice yells. "Welcome to the games Christopher, please stand next to Victoria.' I stand on the right side of the stage, Victoria on the left, as the Mayor reads about the Hunger Games and the Dark Days. I am not listening though, and neither is Victoria. She is still balling and is fighting not to faint. After the Mayor is done reading what people seem not to care about, we are escorted to the justice building and thrown into separate rooms that has nothing but a couch for sitting, just moments later my Mother and Nate, flow into the room. Both of their eyes are damp. "Where is Dad?" I ask, fighting back tears. "They only allow two at a time" My mother responds. I can barely understand what she is saying because she is crying also. 'He will be in next." We just stare at one another for a while, not needing to say anything. I finally say "If I don't make it back, I love you guys." They respond saying something of the same. A buzzer goes off and before I question what it means, a peacekeeper comes in and shoves my brother and mother out of the room. About a minute later, my Father enters. He is wearing his business suit and looks like he has been crying. We hug. "Dad, I will try and win for you." I say. "Ok, but don't become one of those vicious killers." He says in a mocking tone. We both laugh. He tells me how he loves me and that everyday he will think of me, alive or dead. I embrace him one last time, then the buzzer goes off and the same peacekeeper sends him out. No one else comes and visits, not that I'm expecting anyone to. 3 peacekeepers walk in and escort me out of the room. They walk me outside to the train. Everyone I love is standing about 20 yards away from the train. My brother. Mother. Father. Friends. I smile at them, but as soon as I do, the train door shuts and I am alone. I will never see them again I think.  
I turn around to observe my surroundings. The only thing there is in this space is a door. I think about staying here, but temptation gives in. I walk through the door and immediately I am greeted. "Hello Christopher!' Alice screeches. "Call me Chris." I shoot at her. I have no intention of being friendly to a Capitol escort. "This is Chaff." Alice points to a dark skinned man with short brown hair over sitting at a table with another woman. "Hi, Chris, I will be your mentor for these Games. He says "As will I, I am Seeder." The woman adds. Seeder has even darker skin; she also has long wavy black hair with cat-like eyes. Alice gets into the conversation. "They will help you prepare for the games; I on the other hand will be you and Victoria's escort." I notice Victoria is not present. 'Where is she?" I ask. "In her room." Seeder quickly responded. "I will go get her, we need to watch this recap of the other reapings." Alice declares, and then she skipped out of the room. "Follow us." Chaff says, directing me toward a room has Living Room painted on the door. When I walk into the room, I see a big television and a panel to the right of the screen. There at least 100 buttons on the panel. There is also a long bright red couch with several foot rests in front of it. We sit down and wait for Alice and Victoria. After about 5 minutes of waiting, I feel the train has started to move. I whisper "Goodbye District Eleven" My body will be return though. One way, or another.  
A Female Capitol Attendant Comes in and offers us drinks. Seeder and Chaff order drinks that I have never even heard of, I play it safe and ask for water. About ten seconds later she comes back with our drinks. I sip it nervously. A minute later, Alice and Victoria enter the room. "Sorry, I took so long." Victoria mumbles. "Don't worry; I could care less about the other reapings." She smiles at my comment; she shares my pain from the Capitol. Alice goes over to the panel and starts clicking things at random. The room goes dark and the screen projects the other reapings. I only remember a few. A tall, athletic looking, blond haired girl volunteering for District 1. A boy with large muscles being reaped for District 7. And a small girl with brown hair that is 15 years old from District 10. They show Victoria and me being called. Victoria crying. My parents crying. The whole District in Chaos. The screen goes black. They show all the tributes again, and that's when I notice the closest person to my age is 15 years old. I'm doomed.

Alice sends us to our room to get ready for dinner, we will be arriving in the Capitol in the morning. My room is about the size of 3 houses in District 11. I take shower, which I do one time a week at home. It is too expensive to do more than that. Chaff comes and fetches me for dinner. I walk into the dining hall, I am the last to arrive. I take a seat next to Victoria. "The food is great here you know, I already ordered some from my room." She states. I order a chicken breast, which is amazingly good. We then order dessert, which is a huge chocolate cake. The cake disappears in about a minute. Now we get down to talking. Chaff starts "When we arrive in the Capitol tomorrow, I want full cooperation." "Tomorrow is also the opening ceremonies, which means you will have to let them work on you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I didn't even bother to learn the names of my stylist team. After all they did not say much. Being told that this was their 1st time being a prep team, I am thinking they were not happy to be assigned to District 11. Rarely do we win the Hunger Games. So I went to a dressing room after we arrived at the Capitol, and after the long 2 hour tour of the city, I was somewhat glad to be done. That glad attitude lasted about the 5 minute ride to the prep room, after that it was back to being annoyed. I hated every second of it.

There were 3 on my prep team, and they made me take a shower, and cut my hair, along with many other things I didn't want to do. One of my dressers with green hair, I think her name was Ashley, was very kind, although she was shy so she did not say much. The other 2 were very rude and obnoxious; they commented that I was a mess and that despite my lack of style they would come up with something. I was not convinced.

After of what seemed like an eternity, the prep team was done. I must admit, I do feel much cleaner. They packed up their tools and materials and departed, Ashleigh said I look dazzling and skipped out of the room. I kind of like her I think to me self. She seems pleasant. 10 minutes passed of me sitting on a chair looking at my reflection in the mirror with my white bathrobe strapped around me. Finally a man entered.  
'Hello tribute, I am Bryan." I am disgusted at how he called me tribute. That moment I just assumed he was stuck up and a rich snot. I could not have been more wrong. He was very light skinned, with dark black hair and green eyes. He had several tattoos on his body, which looked to be in shapes of circles, and surely had mascara on because his eyelashes were much too dark. "I have served as a stylist for the games 3 years now, and am proud to say they have all been for your district." He declared with a grin. "And am excited to be doing it a 4th time." He walked over to the mirror and set down his bag and turned to me, looking at me straight with his glowing green eyes. "You don't seem to like me very much do you, what is your name?"

"Chris." I replied, thinking he surely knows my name already, just wanting to hear me speak. "Very well Chris, I bet you will be excited to find out about your opening ceremonies costume." Ugh, I forgot. Opening ceremonies. I had been so distracted today that the thought slipped by memory, it is where the each district represents themselves by wearing clothes that match whatever occupation the district does. Ours is agriculture, so it will probably some ridiculous corn costume like I have seen in the past hunger games.  
"You will be dressed as a corn." I moan and give him the meanest look I could have come up with. "I'm sorry I didn't like it either, but Victoria's stylist loved it and wouldn't let me refuse. No need to try it on, the material is flexible so it will fit anybody. You will see it tonight, and I must say you might be surprised of what you see." He said. "I added something special." The way he looked at me when he said that just made me very curious, almost a little clever smile I think. With that being said he grabbed his jacket and bag and departed from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I really was concerned that everyone would think we were are joke tonight. Walking down the hallway toward the backstage area, all I was thinking about was how ridiculous are costumes were. I was a corn stalk. Nothing more.

"These things itch." Victoria announces "Ariel was a lunatic for picking these things out for us!" Assuming that was her stylist, I keep the conversation going.  
"You don't like your stylist?"

"Not really, she just talks about how glamorous she was years back, she claims she was a model."  
We turn the last corner and open the door to the backstage area. Wow. The tributes look much more intimidating in person. Much taller and more bulky I think. Glancing around the room I see a group of about 6 tributes all together talking and laughing. Great, I think, the career pack has already formed. Eyeing them more closely, I see a tall and muscular teenager with jewels all around his body, and a crown around his black hair. Next to him I see a girl with blonde hair down to her shoulders, with bright green eyes and a very toned body. She seems to be the one in control.

"There the are!" A woman yells behind me. I turn to see Alice rushing toward us with Bryan, and I presume Ariel, following close behind. "Good, you seem to ready, the ceremony starts in 5 minutes!" She squeals.

"My design is perfect." declares Ariel.

"It itches." Victoria says.

"Oh well! The audience won't know!"

I am about to cut in and tell Ariel that her design just happens to be the one they have used the past 20 years, and that her design was anything BUT perfect, but I was pulled aside by Bryan.

"When you load on the vehicle, hit the switch on your lower right arm, tell Victoria to do the same." Turning my arm to see that there was and indeed a switch, I nod. Just a moment later someone comes on the intercom. "Tributes, please load the vehicles, take off is in 2 minutes."

"Good luck, you will do fine." Bryan assures. He escorts me and Victoria over to our vehicle. The vehicle is an escalade with a platform attached to the back of it. The platform is decorated with many flowers, shovels, and of course, corn. Flowers stick out of the brown carpet making it look like they were seeded. I even notice a couple little neon colored bird statues around the edge of the platform. Good call. Everyone loves animals. I start thinking about how all the nice designs and gimmicks will go waste, as the big truck in front of us will block the view. Seconds, after that thought, something very unexpected happened. The platform rose. It rose well higher than the truck and was very ostentatious compared to the little floats made for the other Districts. I even notice green spiral ribbons dangling below the platform, making it look like a very beautiful jungle. Clever.

Up ahead I see several of the floats move forward and into the parade ceremony. One by one, they disappear into the darkness of the night. Each one getting a louder cheer from the last. I then see District 10 enter the ceremony. Knowing that we are next, I turn to Victoria.

"There is a switch under your right arm, switch it on."

"Uh why?"

"I don't really know why."

She doesn't argue any further, we both hit our switches.

You know that moment, when you have just woken up in your dark bedroom? Then you get up and open the door, and you are swallowed by so much light, your eyes can't take it. Thats the feeling I am experiencing right now. I am absolutely flabbergasted by this moment. The corn, which was an ugly yellow, now is a very bright and pretty neon green illuminated tremendously by the dark sky. Our green corn skin begins to spin rapidly. Like the green ribbons below us, my mind informs me. All this happened in so little time that I was totally and utterly unprepared for the loud cheers that ambushed my ears. But only when we got totally outside is when I could fully appreciate this wonderful moment.

Everywhere across the streets and terraces people are cheering for us. All the capitol residents with their peculiar wigs and tattoos screaming as if nothings else in the world mattered. Camera flashes sweep my vision as if they were strobe lights. The evening stars shine bright as if to match are costumes. The scary thing is at one point I find myself smiling and waving. I tell myself, these are the same people who are going to be cheering for your death next week. Suddenly, the glory of the night seems to diminish.

I am aware the floats are beginning to gather information in front of the capitol building for President Snow to properly address us. I have hated that man since birth. We have just come to a halt when the trumpets signal the President's Arrival. A very plump man, with a white hair and beard, with a pair of snake eyes, comes out onto the balcony.

"Welcome tributes! You have been reaped by the appropriate standards and now will begin training. I wish you the best of luck." President Snow's eyes briefly skim across the tributes below him, and then his and my eyes meet.

"I have only one more thing to say!" He gives a cruel smile as if saying, I will enjoy watching you die.

"Let the 72nd Hunger Games begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The crowd cheers as we are driven back into the capitol facilities, I got one last look at the night sky and then we were asked to get off the platform, which was now lowered, and headed into the large training building where we will stay the next few days.

"The was incredible." Victoria says.  
"I have never felt so ecstatic in my entire lifetime." She turns to face me. "How did you know to flip the switch?"

I smile. "Lucky guess."

Looking at Victoria I see her eyes grow big with surprise looking at something behind me. I turn with curiosity to see a raging Ariel running at us.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She bellows. "THAT WAS NOT MY DESIGN! WHICHEVER ONE OF YOU DID THIS IS IN BIG TROUBLE!" She screams while pointing at us. Her cheeks are are dark red with anger, and if my judgement is correct, a slight twitch.

Suddenly, I don't care if I will be screamed at, I am glad I clicked the switch.

"It was me, I did it."

"WELL I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW-"

"You guys looked amazing!" Alice prances over to us with the largest smile you could possibly of. Totally oblivious to the fact the Ariel looks like she is about to strangle me. "Bryan told me he had added something, but not this marvelous!" I turn to Ariel and give the smile that says, I told you so. She is so much full of fury that she can't even think of anything to say back to me.

"Yeah, where is Bryan by the way?" Victoria asks.

"He went back to his room." Alice says turning to Ariel. "Speaking of... Oh dear, Ariel darling, you look sick, you should go back to your room and lie down." Ariel is still glaring at me and shaking with fiery rage.

Through her clenched teeth she manages "Fine." Then turns and stomps off out of view.

"Okay, now that it is just us, follow me, Seeder and Chaff need to see you." She turns abruptly and we follow. Leading us, she takes Victoria and me through a beautiful room with white tiled floors, 3 columns on the left and 3 on the right, with a bright red carpet rolled down in between. It is a long room and ends with a few steps to climb up. Once we get to the top I see several elevators, standing by them are at least 10 tributes. Each taking turns to get to their designated room. We wait in line for a brief time, then get in the elevator and click floor 11, as it is our district number. Riding up takes about 5 seconds, then the doors open. I am astonished, to say the least.

The room is huge. The first thing I see is the dark wood floors, how nice they look in the light. To the left there is a kitchen with granite counter tops, and many dark brown cabinets running below. There is a metallic fridge and a gas stove in perfect placement at the front and back of the kitchen. To the right, I see some on the room is carpeted. Starting by the couple steps you have to go down to the living room. There is a huge 75 inch flat screen TV, surrounded by a large bright red sectional couch. I can even see in the back right corner, which now has turned to tiled floors, a large bubbling jacuzzi, just waiting for someone to enter it. I look up to see a very pleasing chandelier and- Oh my... The ceiling is painted perfectly like a night sky! How cool is that?! I can lay on the couch and count the stars as I fall asleep.

"That is a computer screen." Chaff appears, followed by Seeder, out of the hallway in between the kitchen and living room. They both have a drink in hand. "It changes when you click the remote." He goes over to the living room and grabs a touch screen remote of the couch. After a few clicks I look back up at the ceiling, it now has turned into a rainforest.

"Pretty cool huh?" Chaff inquires.

"Uh yeah!" Victoria says baffled just as much as me.

Seeder steps forward and gestures toward the couch. "Let's sit down and talk."  
Victoria and I quickly walk down the few steps and enter the living room, and jump on the couch.

Chaff doesn't waste anytime talking about things that don't matter, he cuts right to the chase. "Tomorrow you two will be spending your day in the training center, now before we begin we have to ask you guys a question." He glances at Seeder. "Do you guys want to be coached together or individually?"

I quickly respond. "Together, I could care less if she sees my skills." Glancing  
at her, she smiles. "Agreed."

Chaff continues. "Very well then, so starting with Chris, what are your skills?"  
All of a sudden I almost burst out laughing. What are my skills? It is not like they believe I have a chance of winning anyway.

"Uh well, I am fast, and can run for miles at a time. I am also very smart and observant. I don't know how much that will help me."

Chaff considers. "We will see what we can do." He turns to Victoria. "How about you?"

"I am very good with pets, I guess."

You do not know hard I had to bite my tongue not to laugh. Chaff coughs, I am almost certain that was his way of avoiding laughing. Seeder shoots him a look.

Seeder looks back at Victoria, almost sympathetically.

" We mean survival skills."

"Well, I don't have any then."

"We will see about that tomorrow."

Chaff goes over to the kitchen and out of one of the cabinets grabs a notebook and starts scribbling stuff down. He glances at Victoria and me.

"Go get some rest. Tomorrow be ready to work, the training facilities will be open and you guys are going. The more practice you get at survival, the better off. We will wake you in the morning."

He disappeared in the hallway, and soon we followed, heading for our bedrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
I am awoke by the sound of knocking at my door. Chaff's voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Wake up, you have 30 minutes to shower and get ready."

Walking into the bathroom, I strip and jump in the shower. There are many different buttons to choose from, but I pick the standing spiral water circuit. The warm water feels so good at on my skin, like rain pouring down on a hot summer day. I scrub my hair and body and stand there, enjoying the peace and quiet. After about 10 minutes I shut the water off, get out, and put a towel around my waist. Opening the door, I notice a black suit has been laid on my dresser. Grabbing it I determine that is is made out of silk, the kind that is tight around you, and can fit almost anyone. I on some undergarments, and put the suit on. It feels even for natural, I can run, jump, and fight with ease.

Finishing up, I brush my teeth, comb my hair, and put some shoes on. I am ready to go. Taking a deep breath, I open my bedroom door and walk down the hallway to the kitchen.

Immediately, I am overwhelmed with delightful smells. The smell of doughnuts, cinnamon rolls, and french toast. When I turn the corner, it only gets better. There are at least 30 cinnamon rolls, and maybe a couple dozen doughnuts. I am in absolute heaven.

"Come join us." Seeder instructs.

I walk over to the kitchen and sit down next to Chaff and Seeder. Victoria is in the living room, enjoying her breakfast. My plate is now full of cinnamon rolls, and 2 glaze doughnuts. Being so in love with this breakfast, I have trouble listening to the advice my mentors our telling me.

"Now, when you get down in the training center, I want you focusing on your strengths." Chaff informs me. "That would probably toward the berry and rope knotting stations."

"Oay, I ill." I struggle to say with all the food in my mouth. Chaff nods they leave me to enjoy the rest of my breakfast.

In about 10 minutes time, I find myself walking down to the training center doors, and to be honest, quite anxious. The thought of watching the career tributes pummel the dummies to death will not be a comforting site. Opening the door, I see that we are quite early, only about 6 other tributes have arrived in the facility. After waiting another couple minutes tributes slowly start arriving. I notice that the 6 tributes that we are missing, are the tributes from district 1, 2, and 4. The career tributes. But, only a few moments after I noticed this, they make a grand entrance of laughing and screwing around. As if saying, we don't even have to practice.

A lady named Atalla, has now formed us into a circle, and is instructing us what to do. "There are stations all over this room, ranging from combat training, to survival training. It is your job to find what stations best suit you, and master them. The training will now begin."  
I just stand there and watch as the every single Career tribute dashes to a specific combat station. The girl from district 1 goes to the axe station, the boys from all the 1,2, and 4 the spears. The from 2 the knives, and the girl from 4 the arrows. I sigh, looks like the career tributes have diverse attacking methods, at least the girls anyway. Turning around, I see, no one is at the berries station. This is where I wanted to go anyway , I think. I sit down at the berries station and the supervisor smiles at me. He tells me that he rarely ever gets a tribute this early in the training session.

For the next hour, I am sitting on a stool memorizing berries. It was quite boring, but I learned a lot in the past 60 minutes. He did several tests on me and I rarely missed any questions. I decide that it is time for me to go to another station now that I feel more comfortable on the subject berries. He agreed, but left me with some advice, "If you're not sure, don't eat it."

Looking around the room, I see many tributes trying to learn how use some of the different weapon utensils. Even Victoria is trying to learn how to throw knives. I roll my eyes. Do these kids really believe that they can learn how to fight in the 3 days they give us to train? I mean, it really it isn't even 3 days, the 3rd day we just go in alone and present our skills to the gamemakers. Sighing, I decide I am going to go to the knot station next. Turning around I come face to face to the girl from District 1. A career tribute.

"A word of advice", she says at me with a pitiful smile, "There are other things in here to do besides study berries."

I smile back coldly, I am not one to take insults well. "I know, there is a knot station too."

Little giggles start going up behind me, turning I see a very plump man, a gamemaker, laughing. He must of heard our conversation. The girl from district 1, apparently sick of talking to me, pushes me away and walks over to the axe station.

I got about 30 minutes of rope tying practice, learning traps and how to capture animals, before we were called to lunch. Grabbing a slice of pizza, I am somewhat unsure of where so sit. Seeing a table no one is sitting at, I start heading in that direction. Just before I get there, Victoria calls me to come sit by her. Sitting down, I realize she is not alone, 2 other tributes are with her. She must of done more socializing than I did. She introduces me to Tasha, a short dark skinned girl with fuzzy hair from district 12, and Josh, a chubby blonde haired boy from 12 also.

"I am actually quite good at survival." Josh says, almost boasting. "I once went a full 9 hours without eating." I cough instinctively to cover what was a laugh, I glance at Victoria, 9 hours is nothing, I think my record is like 35 hours. I eat the rest of my lunch in silence as the trio of friends start talking and gossiping. Looking around, I see the table I was originally heading for is now occupied by the 6 careers. However, nobody is speaking.

The next day was quite similar in training, I reviewed berries and knots. Learned how to make a fire and what tree bark you can eat, I even tried a little archery. I figured that if I had to defend myself, archery is what I am the best at of these options. Chaff helped Victoria and I become more likeable in our interview, and Seeder tried to help us with survival techniques.

And thus, here I am, waiting in line to go show the gamemakers my skills, and then they can give me a low score. We, meaning the 24 tributes, are sitting in on chairs in a big circle, outside of the doors leading into the training center. Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker, comes into the circle and greets us.

"Tributes, in a matter of time you will called to come show us your skills. We will score from 1-12 , based on your skills to win." He glances around to make sure everyone is following. "We will go in order from District 1-12, so that means..." Turning to face the girl from district 1. "Ms. Rozebella, follow me please." Rozebella. That is her name. Doesn't really surprise me much, they always give weird name to kids from district 1. After several hours of waiting, I learn some the names. The boy from 1 is Blaise, the boy from 2 is Austin, the girl is Chantel. I can't remember that district 4 names, but I know the girl from 10 is Katrina. Katrina was called in, so that means I am next. Starting to think about it, I haven't really thought of what I am going to do. I can't really show them how much I know about berries or knots, that will just bore them. I guess I will just show them that I can start a fire. Soon, they call my name.

"Good luck." Victoria says comforting.

"Thanks, you too."

Walking into the facility, I notice lots of chatter and laughing. I turn the corner and see almost no gamemakers are in their seats. They are all fixated on a cake in the back of the room. I sigh, might as well just get this over with. Sitting down with a couple pieces of firewood, I start scratching them together and make a very toasty fire. I look up to see about 4 gamemakers smiling, encouraging me on. I have really nothing else to do, so I start making some knots. After presenting these to the 4 gamemakers, I hear a different gamemaker in the background yell at me.

"You think a fire and a couple knots will save ya kid? Bet you will die at the blood bath!" He laughs and a couple others join in. One of the gamemakers that was actually watching me yells back.

"Well Jeff, if you weren't 140 pounds overweight and didn't smell, maybe I would consider your opinion!" Almost instantly a huge debacle starts among the gamemakers. A female gamemaker, one that was watching me, mouths the words, "You can go." I nod and head for the exit, not helping but laugh at the comment made at the very plump and smelly gamemaker.

Walking back into the elevator, and clicking floor 11, I walk into our room. I find Alice, Seeder, Chaff, Bryan, and Ariel sitting on the couch. They greet me with a smile and several questions.

"How did you you do?"  
"Has Victoria done well?"  
"Did the gamemakers seem to enjoy it?"

I tell them how it went, all the firewood and knots and the comment made to Jeff. They seem very surprised, and in my opinion, concerned.

"I can't believe only 4 gamemakers were actually watching! What snobs!" Declares Alice.

"Well, I could really care less about what score they give me."

Chaff frowns. "That is not the attitude you want, you need a good score, that is what gives you sponsors."

I nod, but do not agree. The thought of having arrogant and uneducated capitol citizens sending me gifts, as if it is out of the kindness of their heart, sickens me.

Just then, Victoria stumbles through the door, and with a beaming smile, runs over to Seeder.

"Seeder!" I can tell she has ran up here to tell us how she did, she is having trouble to speak through her excessive panting. "I did great! Um, I through knives and uh, told the gamemakers about how I learned what insects you can eat!" She looks at Seeder with these eyes that are asking for approval. Like a little girl asking for a pat on that back for doing something well.

"Well, that is wonderful dear, great work."

Right at that very moment, I realize that I have a soft spot for Victoria. She really is proud of what she did in there. Sadness fills my emotions, because of what I gather, Victoria is totally oblivious to the fact that she is going to die soon. She in some extent, is delusional and juvenile. Seeing her face go up in sky in the arena will be extremely heartbreaking. But then again it might not be that sad, because my face might be up there too.

Alice jumps when she hears her cellphone ringtone, she digs into her pocket and pulls out a very thin and large device. "Oooh!" She squeals. "The results are on now, turn on the television!" She commands. Chaff goes and turns the T.V. on, and types in an extremely long passcode to view the scores. Now as tributes and mentors, we see the scores a full hour before the public. I must admit, I was quite anxious to see my score. Surely, it will be low, probably half of the gamemakers dislike me.

Firstly, I see the face of Rozebella, and a shiny score of 11 below her. Wow. That is very high. The rest of career tributes range from 7-9 in scoring. Blaise received the 9. The boy from District 7 receiving a 9, and the girl from 10 receiving a 7. Next Victoria's score appears on the television. A score of 3. I glance over at Victoria, who for the moment stares at the screen as if a long trance, then she slowly leans her head on Seeder's shoulder and begins to cry. My face breaks into a sympathetic smile, turning back to the television, my face and score appears. I receive the score of... 6. Not a bad score, pretty solid really, but does not compare to the Career's scoring. I get congratulated, and head for bed. Tomorrow will be my last day of freedom, I think. I slip into bed and slowly go into a deep sleep of many nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice's hand vigorously banging against the door is the sound I hear when I first come back to consciousness. "Wake up already! It is almost 11!" She screams with irritation. I mumble with disapproval as I roll over to see a clock that does indeed state 10:56 AM.  
"Alright already, I'm up!" I rudely respond. Getting up, I dress into my some of the never ending supply of clothing the capitol offers its guests, shower, and brush my teeth. I walk out of my bedroom and am once again aware of the wondrous smells that linger in the kitchen. The breakfast would've been more enjoyable if Alice would not of been ranting about the stupid interviews we have to do tonight. They will be broadcasted across Panem, this will the first time that my district will be able to physically see me since the reaping. I am suddenly interested. How should I approach this interview? My thoughts have never wandered to that question. What should my attitude be? What should I say? All of these random questions start popping in my mind. Frustrated, I clear them from my mind. I don't care, preparation is pointless, I could care less how I sound or appear.

For the next couple of hours Alice and Bryan try to tell Victoria and I how to act on stage, but I am not paying any attention. I think they know it too, but they are just doing their job. The time comes to get dressed, I am dressed in a nice tuxedo and some shiny shoes that tap wherever I walk. Victoria is dressed in a very theatrical, ocean blue dress. She, I have to admit, looks very gorgeous. He hair is curled into many designs, and her makeup is very exaggerated.

I pop a couple of breath mints in my mouth as we walk into the backstage area of the stage. You can hear the murmurs of the thousands of people waiting outside to hear our interviews, it adds a little spark to the whole thing. They call us into a very large and slightly dim hallway, several flat screens are bolted into the wall so we can see the action on stage. All the lights on the stage point to a dazzling Caesar Flickerman, as he dramatically emerges on the platform.

"Welcome, welcome!" He shouts as he tries to retain his giggles. Warming up the audience, he starts by saying some really lame jokes. But the audience laughs. They don't care. They will not be dying tomorrow.

"Well, anyway lets get on with the interviews!" He bellows happily. I turn away from the television to see a couple peacekeepers ushering Rozebella up the stairs at the end of the hallway. She is in a very tight hot pink dress with a white rose on her right blonde hair is straightened and resting on her shoulder, overlapping on the flower. "Rozebella, darling, come join me on the stage." Rozebella is confident, but not arrogant. Relaxed and at ease, but not cocky. Quite honestly, I would consider sponsoring her. The buzzer goes off and she is sent to a couch on the other side of the stage and the next tribute comes on stage. Blaise. Chantel. Austin. All with very similar attitudes. Katrina is called up on the stage. She is very quiet, and she seems pretty smart, I will have to watch out for her.. Next is Victoria's turn. I am now alone in the hallway, well me and the peacekeepers that is. Victoria, appeared very nice and humble as Caesar called her to the stage, she smiled and sat down. He asked her if she was nervous for tomorrow. What a stupid question. She answered as if that was a difficult question. Yes was her answer. Later in the interview, Caesar asked her about her family, and how happy they would be if she won.

"They would be thrilled, I hope I see them again." She said with a sad smile, tears in her eyes. The buzzer goes off and Flickerman gives a hug and very loud "Good Luck!" I smile, she has grown up a lot in this last week. Of course by this time I had been already ushered upstairs and practically onstage. The curtain is overlapping on the stage covering me, but just barely.

"A wonderful interview, just wonderful." Caesar comments. He turns ever so slightly to make sure that I was there, then returns his attention back to the audience.

"We have some more interviews for you tonight!" The audience cheers with approval, then quickly hushes.

"Well, lets meet him! He yells. "Christopher, come join me on the stage!"

As I walk out to meet Caesar, while noticing that the stage vibrates from all the noises from the crowd, I look at Victoria. She waves and gives me an encouraging smile.

"You will do fine." She mouths.

I shake Caesar's hand and we sit down. He comments on how exciting our opening ceremonies were, and says he very much enjoyed it.

"Now Chris, I couldn't help in noticing that you are by far the youngest in these games, are you a concerned?

I gulp, my brain quickly pulls the best answer out of my head.

"Not really, I mean sure it is a slight disadvantage, but there are other ways to win the Hunger Games."

"Very true, now do you have a strategic plan for these games?"

"Uh, not really. I will just try not to get killed.

The audience laughs. I really had not tried to make it funny.

Glancing up at the time clock I notice there is only about 30 seconds left till the buzzer. Good, only one more question.

"If you won the Hunger Games, what would be the first thing you do?"

I had a very smart answer.

"Go to sleep."

The audience laughs much more louder this time. They are now on their feet and applauding. Caesar laughs the loudest, making it much more funny than it actually was.

"Me too, well who knows? Caesar says. "No 12 years old has ever won, maybe you will be the first." He winks at me, and with that I was sent away to sit with my other fellow tributes.

Tasha and Josh do their interviews. Tasha is very polite and admits she is very scared to be in the Hunger Games. Josh states that the Careers only act tough and that they are not as good as they seem. I don't think Josh will be living long in the arena.

Caesar Flickerman says his goodbyes to the crowd and does a very dramatic bow as the audience rants in unison "Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!" He thanks them and wishes us the best of luck tomorrow morning. The cameras turn off as Caesar says goodnight.

Peacekeepers come onstage and escort us away, taking us to the hallway where we first began. I walk next Victoria, not saying much. Only focused on finding Alice, so she can take us back to our room. I didn't have to look hard.

"You guys were just scrumptious up there!" The voice of Alice squeals. I look around trying to find her through the mob of people waiting in the hallway for their tribute. I spot her pushing her way through the crowd of stylists and mentors, practically throwing them on the floor to get to us. "Very good job to both of you." She says, all of a sudden calm. "Now, come along. We must get away in bed for a good night's sleep."

As we are following her I almost burst out laughing as Alice vigorously and rudely shoved people aside saying "Move!" "Pardon you!" "Excuse you!"

We finally reach the elevator and she turns around abruptly, with tears in her eyes.

"When you wake up tomorrow I will not be there, Chaff, Seeder, and I will already be at the Hunger Games HQ. I just wanted to say a proper goodbye."

Victoria hugs her immediately. "Thank you so much Alice."

"I did do a good job." Alice says.

Victoria lets go and I hug and thank Alice.  
We step in the elevator and wave goodbye to Alice for probably the last time. When we arrive on the 11th floor, Seeder and Chaff are there to give us some last minute advice. Find water, find food, make shelter, etc. Instead of the dramatic hugs, we shake their hands and thanks them for their help in preparing for these games. I ask where Ariel and Bryan are and they said we will be able to see them tomorrow. Stylists aren't allowed in the Hunger Games HQ.

Walking into my bedroom, I just plop in bed. Not bothering to change, brush my teeth, or even to take out my contacts. I lay my head on the pillow and start thinking about tomorrow. Most likely I will die tomorrow, but likely does not always happen. Forcing all these thoughts out of my head, I go to sleep praying that tomorrow morning the sun will not rise.

When I woke up the next day it was just hitting dawn. I lay in bed, wondering if they will forget to come get me. But sure enough, Bryan walked in and made me change into a little nicer clothes. I will eventually change into a suit, but that will be in the underground area of the arena. He escorts me out into the balcony of my room, I am astonished to a hovercraft appear out of nowhere. A crosswalk is lowered down and I cross on the ship. A capitol attendant asks me if I would like anything to eat, I order some cinnamon toast and sit down by a window seat. Bryan sits in a seat near me, but we don't talk. I eat my toast looking out the window, until a cover on the outside blocks my view, informing me we must be close to the arena. The hovercraft starts to descend, I look at the cover of the window. Slowly, but surely, it darkens. As we get farther underground.

When we come to a halt, I look at the Bryan and he tells me to wait for them to come get me. A capitol nurse appears with a needle and explains to me that this will be how the gamemakers will track me in the arena. I nod, and she injects the tracker into me. She scurries off. Several peacekeepers arrive and escort Bryan and I to a room that is completely painted in white, that has a couch, a table with bread and water on it, and a long transparent tube with a circular raiser at the bottom that will transport me up into the arena. There is also a large digital clock on the walk that says COUNTDOWN: 14:08...14:07...14:06...  
Over the next 10 minutes I eat the bread and sip the water, and change into my tribute suit. Bryan sits next me in complete silence. When the clock hits 3 minutes. A robotic voice sounds.

"Tributes, please enter your glass cylinder."

I walk into the tube and a green light appears and the robotic voice returns in a speaker above me.

"District 11, Tribute B, ready for launch."

"Good luck Chris, be smart." Bryan says. He smiles confidently and leaves the room.

The glass is now lowered so I am fully enclosed in the tube. A holographic image appears on the glass, matching the clock in the room. COUNTDOWN: 1:02... 1:01... 1:00...  
My eyes never left the image. When it hit 0:00, the platform started to rise. It took about 10 seconds to fully rise to the surface, when I was fully above ground, immediately the famous announcer Claudius Templesmith rang in my ears.

"Let the 72nd Hunger Games begin!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Our minute of waiting had begun. Observing my surroundings, I am ever so slightly relieved. arena is made up of many cliffs and hills, along with many trees. My spirits are lifted even higher when I see a lake only about a quarter mile away, partially covered by a forest. Now that I have a look at the arena, I survey where I am in the circle of tributes. The tributes to my sides consist of the Girl from district 7, and Katrina. The closest Career, Austin, is several circles away. However, close enough to cause a threat. Glancing across the the circle of tributes, I see Victoria. She is focusing on the cornucopia, her body formed in a running formation. No! You will get killed if you run into the bloodbath! I stare at Victoria, hoping to get her attention to back off, but she never looked up. Shrugging off Victoria, I look at the items in front of me. There are a couple knives, a slice of bread, and an umbrella directly in front of me. Of course I know these are basically useless, the bread would provide for only one meal, and as for the umbrella... Well, I can survive in the rain. Looking deeper into the cornucopia I notice several picnic baskets, surely full of wondrous food, a tent, and medical bags. Any tribute going for those, is bait for the Careers. Thinking the minute is almost up, I then notice a crucial piece of information. A fully sharpened, large, and pointy sword is only a few feet away from Austin. What!? Why is such a worthy weapon so close to a tribute? Especially a Career Tribute! His eyes are lasered on the sword, when the gong goes off it will only take him and his muscular body mere strides to grab hold and start swinging and stabbing with the powerful blade. I can't take that chance. My body is now in a running position, straight toward the cornucopia. Although, when the minute gong sounds I will quickly turn and sprint to the forest and take cover in a tree. I am fast. No one will catch me.

The Gong sounds, and the chaos has begun. I turn around and make a dash for the forest, almost running into Katrina, who apparently wasn't stupid enough to stay to fight in the bloodbath. When I reach the forest I quickly climb to a relatively high branch that has several leaves to protect me from being seen. I glance back at the bloodbath, hoping to gather some useful knowledge about my competitors. I'm in luck. The bloodbath has just started.

It is the most horrific thing I have even seen in my life. Austin did indeed grab the sword, and has just now sunk the tip of the weapon into the boy of District 8. Blood starts profusely flowing on the grass and sword as Austin pulls it out of the victim. Rozebella has grabbed an axe and has chucked it at the Girl of District 3, it driving into her skull. Blaise has successfully gathered many spears and is currently throwing them at the Boy from District 7, but the boy, being very athletic, quickly dodged them. He ran for the hills. Tanya has just grabbed a bag and is now heading away from the circle of tributes. However, she did not get far. The Girl from 2, now fully equipped with a bow and many arrows, shot one into her back. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath, as her body does a slight twitch. Glancing over the field of dead tributes, I notice her fellow District member, Josh, is laying on the ground with a knife lodged into his neck, covered with dried blood, he moves no more. There are lots of tributes dead on the grass. I may not of known them, but I do feel this sense of sadness of working with them the last week, just to see them all dying or dead right in front of my eyes. I am about to turn away, whereas the bloodbath is almost over, but that is when I see it. My heart sank. Victoria. She was hiding in the tent in the middle of the cornucopia, but has now decided to flee. However, her presence did not pass Rozebella. Poor Victoria, unlike the Careers' she had not spent the last 10 years of her life preparing for this moment. She was helpless. I close my eyes just as I see Rozebella's axe leaving her hand, in perfect precision toward Victoria. It will not miss. A scream sounds, that slowly turns into a deep moan. I hear Victoria, and what is left of her, hit the earth in a slight thud. Opening my eyes I see Victoria Sun lying in the grassy field, bloody and lifeless. Tears spring in my eyes, not for just knowing her, but thinking about her family back home, who now will live in grief the rest of their lives. Memories flood back on the last week of being with her, and forming a small, but strong relationship. I remember her in her beautiful dress, smiling and full of excitement, ready for the interviews. Her great personality and above all her support and confidence. My memory of her will never die.

A sudden hatred of Rozebella and the Careers builds inside of me. My instinct is to jump from the tree and go psycho by throwing spears and axes at them, but I manage to stay in protection. For now. Looking one last time at the bloodbath, I see Tanya has stopped twitching, her eyes open, staring at the sky. The Careers have all lived. I was hoping that at least one or two would be picked off in this debacle. But no, there they are; Alive, uninjured, and with loads of weapons and food.

"That was easy." Snickered Blaise.

"I am just glad I stuck that boy from District 12." The girl of District 4 sneered.

"I need to clean the blood from my sword." Austin laughs.

"Alright, enough." Rozebella commanded. "Grab as much stuff as you can and start taking it down towards the lake. Gretchen, patrol the area, look for stragglers."

Gretchen. That is the red haired girl of 4's name.

Gretchen walked over to the endless amount of supplies and grabbed a half of dozen throwing knives and fastened them to her belt.

"I would love to." She said with an evil grin.

Over the next couple hours, I sit in the a tree, covered by its many branches and leaves, watching the Careers go back countless times to take loads of their never ending supply down to the lake. Gretchen of District 4, has walked by my tree several times, looking for tributes. But I am so high up, even without the protection of the leaves, I don't think she would be able to see me. The bodies of the tributes have not been moved yet. That is because the killers have not dispersed. My nose cringes, now able to detect the foul smell of dead organisms. I must swallow hard to prevent vomit from escaping.

Cannons start firing, each one representing a dead player. I count slowly. 1...2...3... 10. Ten cannons. 14 tributes alive. Almost half are careers. Trained and viscous.

It is about to start turning dark when the images start being projected in the sky. They have a face and a number, the number representing the district. The images kick off with the boy of District 3, which will inform all the remaining tributes that the Careers through 1-2 survived. Both from 5, the girl from six, both from 8. Yes, that is the one Austin killed. The boy from 9. And of course Victoria, Josh, and Tanya. The sky goes black. I try to remember the alive tributes. There are the 6 Careers, the boy from 7, Katrina, and me. That is 9, I will have to figure out the rest of them later.

Noticing now that my legs are starting to hurt, I climb a little higher to find a fork in the tree so I can lay down. I sit there for about an hour but then notice my throat is very dry. I look over at the lake. The careers are all gathered around Rozebella, she is on the ground tying knots. Of course! They will want to go hunting at night! They can not simply leave their items unguarded, so they tie traps so if any tribute attempts to steal, they will be trapped. I must get down there and learn the way to get in without getting trapped. I was planning to steal from the Careers anyway. Here is my chance.

Climbing down the tree, I go carefully not to make many loud noises. They may be a quarter mile away, but they have been trained to be vigilant. I cross the field knowing it is risky, but I have to get over there before it is too late. Crouching down I get concealment, because there area is surrounded by trees and bushes. I arrive at the area.

Rozebella is crouched over trying knots in a form or squares, there are nets between them.

"There. That will make any intruders sorry."

I sit there, behind my bush, memorizing the traps. It takes me a couple minutes, but there, they are all in my head now. I will not forget. They start picking up weapons and canteens full of water for their hunt tonight. After the are all ready to go begin, Rozebella covers the rope and net with leaves, making them practically invisible to the naked eye. They set off into the forest, with their torches and flashlights, leaving their major contents behind, but guarded heavily. I wait about 30 minutes, to ensure that they are far away from their camp. Looking around to make sure no tributes, are in the area, or at least in sight, I then go out of my hiding spot. Walking slowly to the first net, I look at my reference point, the rock. Left and to the right of the rock, are nets that will enclose me and keep for the Careers to do as they please. I jump in front of the rock, landing gracefully on one foot, and then slowly lowering the other one, barely resting on my toe. Surely, the cameras are all on me, unless the Careers have found a tribute to kill. Which I highly doubt they have, they have been gone so little time. If I have calculated correctly, I can walk 3 steps before the next net. I hope I am right. Slowly and nervously, I ever so silently walk. 1... 2... There! 3. 3 steps, I am fine. I am only about 10 meters from the safe zone, and I know I only have one more puzzle to solve. Looking around I spot the my next reference point, the stick. I look at the stick, the stick is a mini safe zone, it offers about 5 feet in volume or free ground. I do a brave jump to the stick, landing in the very middle. Good. Looking back over to the REAL safe zone, I convince myself that I can make the jump. I jump. I in retrospect should have used my last reference point, but I didn't, my results is that my heels just barely get over the pile of leaves, just inches from setting off the trap. Sighing in relief I walk around the supplies, just admiring at the beautiful bounty of content. I smile. One of the unfortunate things of having such a large amount of things is that taking inventory is very hard to do. They won't be able to tell I have taken anything.

Over the next 10 minutes I have grabbed one of their many backpacks and filled it will berries, bread, cheese, and other various foods. I even dare to take a little meat, not enough to cause suspicion though. Just as I am about to leave, I grab a canteen, a sleeping bag with a pillow, and 2 knives. Strapping the knives into my belt, I head off to the lake, avoiding the traps, of course. I fill my canteen all the way top, in the nice cold water. After that, I quickly conceal myself back into the trees and start walking towards the same tree I began in. Since I am no rush, it takes me about 20 minutes to find my tree and climb up to the comfy fork, high above the ground so that I can see everything within a mile of it. My body has now gotten fatigued, and I really feel the need to lay down and go to sleep. I unfold my sleeping bag, and realize that this is no ordinary bag. It has very large cushioning on the bottom, with heat pads surrounding the fabric, there is one warm blanket sewn on the inside. My mind starts to panic that perhaps I have taking such a valuable item that it will not go unnoticed. However, I quickly dismiss the thought. The careers set off practically the first moment their hands grabbed a pointy object, they would not of been capable of the slightest inventory.

After installing the sleeping bag, or bed rather, I stand up and walk across the branch and set the bag with my needs in it I got on the main trunk of the tree. I take its straps and handles and attach them to several bark, securing it in position. Then, my hands open the bag and I start taking little sips of water from the canteen. Just enough to quench my thirst. I grab a relatively small chunk of cheese, and nibble on it as I put back everything and seal the bag. Still chewing on the cheese, I walk back over to the sleeping bag, and get into it. The warmth is tremendous. Now that the day is coming to close here in the arena, it will start to chill, but I won't be affected. Just for caution I adjust the branches of the tree so that it is literally impossible for my to be seen, next I tie my belt around the branch and me, ensuring I won't fall. I smile. I have done pretty well at my first day. I have warmth, food, and water. There isn't much more I could ask for right now. Allowing my eyes to close shut, I drift into a surprisingly smooth sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Katrina from District 10 was a pretty efficient person in life. She cooked for her family, and cared for her brother and 2 sisters, all of which were a big ask. She was pretty coordinated and she was very good at school, maintaining almost a perfect score on every assignment, also being very kind. Never experiencing shock before the reaping, she lost some of her efficient qualities for a brief time. Not being particularly the nicest person, and wasn't really efficient for the new lifestyle. That slowly changed when they got closer to the games. Now the games are here. Here she is, camping behind a bush perhaps 3 miles away from the cornucopia. There is a tribute with her though, his name is Frank. Frank is also from district 10. Katrina and Frank knew each other before they were called up on the stage to participate in the Hunger Games. They went to the same school, Katrina was one grade higher though they didn't talk much. Katrina was 17. Frank was 16. Frank had very thin black hair, and was seemingly quite chunky. However, he was very athletic, and did well on the District sports.

The night was coming to an end when Katrina woke Frank up, and they emerged from their bush to get going on the day and find food. They had a couple knives, a sword, and water. No food. Katrina and Frank went under a large tree, concealed by the rising light of day. For the next hour they drank water, and came up with a plan to snare and find animals to eat. They had a detailed plan and they were about to put it in action.

Katrina had to admit, Frank was an attractive guy, she actually might say she had developed a crush on him in the last week. But, she knew that she couldn't do that. Not with the fact that they both can't prevail being stuck in her head. She had to ignore her emotions. The hunger games aren't about emotion, they are about gore and determination. Frank had begun packing supplies to move, they both had agreed that it would be good to keep moving. It is early in the morning, a good portion of the tributes would still be sleeping. However, she has watched the games on screen before. Career tributes would perhaps be still out hunting, unlikely, but plausible. They are about done preparing to move, and Katrina straps a knife into her back belt, just for precaution. Frank takes the equipment and slings it on to his bag. Katrina tries to object of him carrying all the load, but Frank ignores her.

"Nonsense! I am the guy, I carry the load." Frank says, winking as he smiles.

Katrina returns the smile.

"Alright, alright, but when the next time-" She stopped, she had heard the unmistakable sound of a twig snapping. No sooner did she realize perhaps they were in danger, did the boy from district 4 barrel out of the trees directly to her right. Frank instantly shoved her in the opposite direction.

"RUN! GO, GET OUT OF HERE!" Frank yells, as he charges towards the assailant.

Katrina doesn't run. Nor does she go fight. She doesn't scream or cry. She stares. Katrina recalls this feeling from the reaping. The feeling of not wanting to acknowledge reality as it is. The feeling that perhaps in a couple minutes she could be bloody, lifeless, and on a hovercraft heading back towards the capitol. Really, she is feeling shock at its prime. She watches as Frank attempts to defend her. Honestly, she really never thought he ever stood a chance of winning the games. This only strengthens the thought. The ever so powerful boy from district 4 moves swiftly towards Frank. Frank is holding his sword, steady as can be, and full of confidence. It takes one swing from the boy of district 4 to knock the weapon out of Frank's hand. He briefly smiles, taking pleasure in a murder he is about to commit. The powerful arm of the tribute drives the sword upward into the heart. It even goes so far to pop out on the other side. Just before it is about to pulled out, Frank, with all the energy he has left, takes out his knife that apparently he also strapped into his belt. His drives it into the neck of the boy. They both collapse. The boy from district 10's blood drips on the ground, forming a pool of red liquid. Frank will not win the hunger games after all. Neither will the boy from district 4.

The cannon brings Katrina back to life. She turns and sprints in the opposite direction of the assassin. Another cannon sounds. The noise of birds chirping to the morning sky calms Katrina into a nice rhythm as she bounds away from death. However, a pointed arrow missing her skull by a mere fraction interrupts the little daydream. Also the gorgeous girl of District 4 emerges in her path of egress. She tries to change her route, but other tributes block her way. Surrounded by a pack of hunters, she stands in the middle, not bothering to speak.

"What a battle that was!" mocks the boy from district 2. "My names Blaise, if you cared to know."

"It just so happens I don't." says Katrina, the confidence in her voice surprises her.

He grins. "I guess it really doesn't matter at this point, does it?"

A new voice joins the conversation.

"Well, I am so sorry about your friend." It says.

Katrina turns noticing that to her left are two girls properly armed. The right follows the same pattern, except they are boys. However, the one speaking is the one directly behind it the one speaking. The girl with great physique. For some reason Katrina doesn't think she is actually sorry.

"It only seems proper you join him." Sneers the girl. She raises her axe. Katrina closes her eyes, preparing for the blow. She thinks of her friends and family. I tried, was the only thought she could form. But that wouldn't be the her last thought after all. One of the girls interfered.

"Hold on! Her little hero killed the tribute from MY district. Step aside Rozebella, this is my kill."

Rozebella gives a little puff of disapproval, her strip of hair over her foreheard ever so slightly rose and fell.

"Fine. But make it quick. I'm getting hungry."

Poor you, thought Katrina, I'm about to die, but yes, let's worry about your hunger. Katrina recognizes her executioner as she steps out in front of her. She is the girl in the training room that dominated archery. She doesn't miss. How inconvenient to be her next target. Katrina was almost accepting death when she goes into yet another daydream. It's Frank. Back from the dead, and as sturdy as ever. He smiles. His presence warms her. Even though they only conversed for about a week, she felt this trusting bond that never got to prosper. She knows it is almost time for Frank to go, but she isn't worried. She will be with him soon enough. Just before he leaves, he speaks to her. For some peculiar reason, it sounds familiar."Always keep a knife strapped to your belt, behind, and just under the shirt tail. The enemy will never see it, and it is easy access." The daydream ceases, but it had completed its purpose. Katrina is pulled back to her execution scene. The knife! How could I be so stupid? How could I use it? Could I get away? Maybe if I can pick off the girl… She is the only one with a projectile weapon… Sure, they can throw spears and axes but if I move quick enough… If I am out of range… Maybe...

The girl of district 4, full of hatred and vindiction, raises her bow. Katrina almost felt bad for the girl, but that feeling dissolved when she strung the weapon preparing for projectile.

"Hope this hurts." She says, almost emotionless.

All is quiet in the world of Panem.

By pure instinct, Katrina throws the blade. Katrina had never thrown a knife before. She has now. It buries itself into the neck of the girl. Just like Frank's knife, she thinks. Before the girl even hits the ground Katrina is long gone. The other tributes weren't expecting that. As she runs, she hears Rozebella screaming in rage.

"AFTER HER! KILL HER, KILL HER! I'LL STAY AND HELP HER, GO!"

But they never did. The tributes never caught the girl from district 10.

As the killers dispersed, and the victim fled. A girl named Rozebella knelt down next to an injured girl from district 4.

"I never really did like you."

After saying that, Rozebella pushes the knife further into the wound.


End file.
